


Unintended Consequences

by valerie1972



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Epic, F/M, Gen, Multiple Wardens, longfic is looooong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerie1972/pseuds/valerie1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thedas was once changed by a woman who became a savior.</p><p>Fitting, then, that the fate of Thedas in the Dragon Age should rest in the hands of so many women: the Warden who became a Hero, the Sister who became a Nightingale, the refugee who became a Champion, the orphan who became a Seeker, the accident who became a Herald, and the Witches who moved mysteriously around it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Consequences

Her Majesty Queen Fionnuala Cousland Theirin, Former Warden-Commander and Current Hero of Ferelden, didn't particularly want to be riding a horse toward the smuggler docks south of Amaranthine. She didn't particularly want to be heading to a ship whose captain's trustworthiness was entirely suspect. She didn't particularly want to be preparing for a meeting whose chance of success she seriously doubted.

What she  _wanted_  was to be in bed with her husband, who would call her Nola and smile and suggest that four children is better than three and surely they should be working on that?

Ariadne Hawke, Scion of House Amell and Erstwhile Champion of Kirkwall, didn't particularly want to be riding a horse down the side of a mountain in Nevarra. She didn't particularly want to be heading to a run-down tavern along a road whose fitness to be called "a road" was entirely suspect. She didn't particularly want to be preparing for a mission whose chance of success she seriously doubted. 

What she _wanted_ was to be in bed with her husband, who would call her Hawke and frown and suggest that perhaps it was time to find a new place to hide?

Tessa Trevelyan, Eternal Disappointment to Bann Elizabeth Trevelyan of Ostwick, didn't particularly want to be riding a horse up the side of a mountain in Ferelden. She didn't particularly want to be heading to a temple full of people whose intentions struck her as entirely suspect. She didn't particularly want to be preparing for a conclave whose chance of success she seriously doubted.

What she _wanted_ was to be anywhere but where she was, doing anything but what she was doing, and speaking to anyone but those to whom she was speaking. 

\----

Six days after meeting with the captain who now called herself an admiral, Nola got a letter from her best friend. Nola's letter assured her that her husband got one, too, and Nola didn't particularly want to know how Leliana always knew when Nola and Alistair were apart.

Seven days after meeting with the Grey Warden who was now apparently just as much a fugitive as she was, Hawke got a letter from her best friend. Hawke's letter assured her that her husband got one, too, and Hawke didn't particularly want to know how Varric always knew when Hawke and Anders were apart.

Tessa didn't need a letter because she was right in the middle of the whole Maker-forsaken mess.


End file.
